Same Old Days
by colourlessblue47
Summary: "Sensei, if I can't find it and bring the Book of Friends to it by twilight, Taki will— Taki will be…" Natsume found it hard to let out the words. He couldn't bare the guilt that haunted him if anything bad happened to Taki. Your typical adventure of Natsume Takashi, starring Taki Tooru. New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:**** The beautiful artwork of Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Midorikawa-sensei.

 ** **Warning:**** English isn't my first language, there might be grammatical errors or words that out of context. Your typical episode of Natsume Yuujinchou with hints of NatsumexTaki.

* * *

It was a nice afternoon when Natsume, Tanuma, and Taki went back home together after school. They usually had to part ways at the intersection near the lotus flower field, but Natsume needed to run an errand for his foster mother to buy some __manjuu__ at Nanatsujiya. That's why he decided to escort Taki to her home first before running the errand as they were taking the same route.

"See you tomorrow, Natsume, Taki," said the shaggy-haired boy, waving at them.

"Yeah, see you," replied Natsume, smiling. Taki waved back to Tanuma as he part ways.

"Sensei must be excited to have some snacks coming, Natsume-kun." Taki started a topic, chuckling at the idea of a super-cute cat stuffing __manjuu__ at its cute face.

"You bet," Natsume agreed. "Nyanko-sensei really loves __manjuu__ from Nanatsujiya. He even pesters me on daily basis to buy him snacks especially from Nanatsujiya."

Natsume was glad having Taki around. As much as he treasured Tanuma, Taki was just as precious and she was the first girl he trusted enough to learn his secret. The girls back in the old days were either scared of him or simply disgusted. Taki wasn't like that at all, nor was Tanuma. Natsume was glad his life took a better turn.

On the way, he would listen to Taki's stories about anything she was interested at. She would tell stories from her grandfather's books that she found interesting (or peculiar to Natsume). She would sometimes ask Natsume if he liked this food or that movie. She was careful enough not to ask anything sensitive about his past, but Natsume did admit that the conversation he had with her was just as fun as talking to Nishimura and Kitamoto. Talking to her make him more humane.

" _ _Not that I'm a ghost or something__ ," Natsume flashed a smile as the thought came to mind.

"Natsume-kun? Are you listening?" Taki woke him up from his daydream.

Natsume flinched, but managed to give her a smile. "Ah, sorry. I am—"

Natsume took a sudden turn. He put his arm in front of Taki, telling her to back off. Taki realised that instant and hid behind her friend's back. Natsume sensed a malicious presence and he had a very bad feeling about this. A big shadow loomed after them. The temperature around them dropped. Natsume took a step behind as a gigantic __youkai__ with two hollow eyes came to sight. It carried around a big pot on his back. With its crooked legs, it walked slowly toward them. It whispered something that sounded like, " _ _Give me the Book of Friends, give me the Book of Friends."__

" _ _Natsume,"__ The __youkai__ finally spoke, frightened the hell out of Natsume. " _ _Give me the Book of Friends! Or I'll eat you."__

"Taki," Natsume realised the grip around his back was Taki's. "Run as fast as you can!"

" _ _Oh? Isn't he the one who used half-assed spell to exorcise me twenty years ago?__ " said the __youkai,__ recognizing Taki. " _ _What, so you're friends with him, Natsume? Great timing. I'll take him instead. If you can't find me and bring me the Book of Friends by twilight, I'll eat him for sure!"__

"Wait! She's not the one who exorcised—" Natsume frantically retorted. Taki shrieked as the __youkai__ took her custody. "Taki!"

"Natsume-kun! No!" Natsume could see the horror in Taki's face. He was even more shocked by the sight of his friend being shoved into a large pot the __youkai__ brought.

" _ _Bring me the Book of Friends, or I'll eat him!"__ The __youkai__ warned him as it vanished in some crazy gust of wind.

o o o

Natsume ran into the wood. He shouted Taki's name and panted. He looked around and asked some __youkai__ if they had seen the __youkai__ who kidnapped Taki. He was hopelessly running around looking for a clue when suddenly a cat with a round face appeared among the bushes.

"I was waiting for Nanatsujiya's __manjuu__ and here you are, Natsume! What on earth are you doing here, you big idiot?" said the cat with a voice like middle-old man.

"Nyanko-sensei!" There's a little bit of relief in his voice. He quickly told Nyanko-sensei what happened. "Help me out, Sensei. Taki might be in danger."

"Of course she is, you idiot," said the cat without a care. "A __youkai__ that's not properly exorcised can be really furious. Moreover, looks like it broke the spell by itself after a period of time. Heaven knows how mad a __youkai__ is when it can break away from binding spell by itself."

"That's not good at all. The sun is about to set, too," said Natsume. "Sensei, if I can't find it and bring the Book of Friends to it by twilight, Taki will— Taki will be…" Natsume found it hard to let out the words. He couldn't bare the guilt that haunted him if anything bad happened to Taki.

"Tch!" Nyanko-sensei puffed and transform into __ayakashi__ form. "Let's go, Natsume."

o o o

After a few round of flights around the town, Natsume could finally sense the same malicious presence at an old storage house near the river. "Sensei, there! The __youkai__ is somewhere around that storage house."

Nyanko-sensei landed in front of the storage house. "Be careful, Natsume. That mad __youkai__ might attack you all of sudden."

"Oi, __Youkai__! Get out! Where's Taki?!" Natsume shouted as hard as he can, hoping that Taki could hear him too.

" _ _Hooo… you finally come to me, human's child.__ " A scary-yet-hollow voice responded. " _ _Show me the Book of Friends first."__

Natsume glanced to Nyanko-sensei before he took out the Book of Friends. Nyanko-sensei got ready to attack. Natsume, however, wasn't ready for this. This book held every promise he inherited from his grandmother. But, Taki was definitely not second to the Book of Friends. Tanuma, and even his foster parents, the Fujiwara couple, were not second to anything. Natsume held everyone dear evenly. That's when he realised that he had gained weaknesses by holding something dearly. " _ _Did I get greedy? Just after I thought my life took a better turn,"__ he thought.

"It's okay, Natsume. I'll eat him," said Nyanko-sensei. Strangely, that was very reassuring. Natsume made up his mind to take out the book.

The second Natsume took out the book, the __youkai__ snatched it right away in a blink of an eye. "Sensei!" Natsume panicked.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Nyanko-sensei leaped and bit the __youkai__ in the air. That __youkai__ struggled and shouted in pain as its body shrunk a little after Nyanko-sensei bit it. But then, Nyanko-sensei released it and said, "You taste awful. Begone!"

A beam of blue light appeared from Nyanko-sensei's forehead, blinding everyone who saw it. The __youkai__ was gone and the Book of Friends was safe on the ground. Natsume took it quickly. "Thank you, Sensei," he said gratefully.

Nyanko-sensei reverted to his fortune-cat vessel. "For crying out loud," the grumpy cat replied.

Natsume started looking for Taki around the storage house. In the corner of the storage house, he found the pot the __youkai__ used to take Taki away. It was so big that Natsume needed to find a stool to climb up. He managed to climb and saw Taki was lying down in the pot. "Taki!" Natsume called her, feeling a bit of relief.

But the girl didn't respond.

Natsume carefully put his weight onto the pot and pull it forward so the pot could roll forward. He then got into the pot to pull Taki out. He could feel that the pot was so cold that he began to panic. A lot of "what ifs" surfaced on his mind. Taki's skin also felt chilly. He quickly pulled her out and carried her out.

Outside, there were mid-rank __youkai__ coming out from the bushes. They rushed to find out what the commotion was about. "It is indeed Natsume-sama!" said the one-eyed __youkai.__ The bull-like __youkai__ echoed him.

"Oi, __Chuukyuu__! Could you get me some firewood? We need something to warm her up," said Natsume, putting down Taki. The mid-rank __youkai__ agreed to help without further ado.

"Sensei, she's really cold. What should I do? What if—"

"Calm down, Natsume. She'll be fine after we warm her up," said the cat, yawning. "My guess is that __youkai__ is a winter __youkai.__ "

"Winter __youkai__? Oh, so it's like __Yukionna__ that we've met before?" Even though he felt embarrassed, he wrapped his arms around Taki while the __chuukyuu__ made the campfire. "Then, why is it here even though it's not yet winter?"

The fortune-cat stopped in the middle of his grooming. "I told you, didn't I? When a __youkai__ is mad, it can do practically anything even when it's supposed to be at its weakest state. Though most of winter __youkai__ are fine in summer, they can only eat cold food. That's why this girl needs to be frozen first before it eats her."

Natsume tightened his embrace. Nyanko-sensei curled up in Taki's lap. And finally, the campfire lighted up in front of them. Natsume thanked the __chuukyuu__ and they sat around the campfire, too. Natsume did all the thinking of what to say to Taki when she woke up. Should he cut ties with her? That was always the best way to protect anyone from unearthly world he's dealing with. But, cutting ties didn't erase the fact that some __youkai__ might mistake her as her grandfather and took a revenge on her. Shouldn't he apologize first? What if she ended up hating him? He wouldn't want it. But what if hating him was for the best? He didn't want her to get involved in this again. She was the only person who knew him better and kept him sane because she was such an optimistic girl. She understood even though she couldn't see them and Natsume wanted it to stay like that forever.

"N-Natsume-kun…"

Natsume was glad to hear her voice before she buried her face in his chest, crying. Taki was trembling. Natsume didn't know which one caused it, the cold, the fear, or the relief. He awkwardly petted her head to comfort her. But after a few strokes, he felt embarrassed and stopped. Taki muffled something like "I'm glad" under her breath. Natsume felt a sweet pang in his heart, relieved that his friend didn't end up hating him but at the same time, he also worried about it.

After Taki calmed down and her pale skin turned better in color, Natsume started his blame-taking ritual. "Taki, I'm sorry I got you caught up in this mess. I kept recalling the face you made when that __youkai__ took you away, and I'm—I can't help but blaming myself. It was the scariest nightmare coming true. I don't want it to happen ever again, so please, please stay away—"

Taki suddenly raised her hand to pat him softly. "This is how you're supposed to pet, Natsume-kun. Instead of tapping the head, you brush the hair softly with your fingers. Like this." Natsume's cheeks reddened. Taki was still smiling. "I'm fine, Natsume-kun. It wasn't your fault. It was the __youkai__ 's fault for mistaking me as my grandfather. And please don't shut me out. I'll report you to Tanuma-kun if you really do that."

"But you need to live normally." Natsume finally replied. That was the first time he saw Taki sulking.

"So do you, Natsume-kun," she said firmly. "You have the right to live normally, too. But, it can't be helped, right? Being able to see __youkai__ makes you the Natsume-kun whom I talking to right now. And I quite like it."

Natsume froze at the word "like". The other __youkai__ took a pause, too. Taki realised she had embarrassed herself and stuttered, "It's, I'm not… it's not like that." She took Nyanko-sensei on her lap to cover her face.

Natsume smiled fondly at her. This girl always succeeded to help him come back to his sense. " _ _What was that? That was…"__

"Cute."

"Eh?"

"My, my," Nyanko-sensei interrupted as they both blushed furiously. "Time to go home, you rascals. Natsume, don't you dare going home without Nanatsujiya's __manjuu__!"

o o o

"It's the second time you saved me, Natsume-kun. I don't know how to thank you enough. If it's Neko-chan, he will be glad after I buy him some __manjuu__ , right, Neko-sensei?" Taki winked at Nyanko-sensei who was holding his share of __manjuu__ that Taki bought for him. Only Nyanko-sensei welcomed her idea to buy him __manjuu__ without a tiny bit of shame.

"It's okay, Taki. Just, the next time I tell you to run, quickly run, okay?" said Natsume.

In that instant, Taki gave him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you," she said, then rushed into her house, feeling embarrassed.

Natsume dropped Nyanko-sensei, astonished. He was eventually able to come back home before dinner, but Touko-san noticed that something had happened.

" _ _Ara__ , Takashi-kun, why is your face turning red, I wonder?" asked Touko-san with a smile full of meaning. She was getting him a bowl of rice.

"Is it fever?" Shigeru-san guessed.

"No, he wouldn't be that giddy if it's a fever," said Touko-san, letting out a chuckle. Natsume just sat there and wondered why he couldn't deny it at that time.

* * *

 ** **Author's note:**** It's the first time writing fanfic after a long while. I have this plot on my mind after seeing how adorable Taki Tooru is. And Natsume Takashi is such a boyfriend material and BAM, I wrote it and had the courage to share it here. There are a lot more male characters in this series than female characters, so I can pretty much tell where this series swings according to the fans (I mean, if it's about romance), but I hope you won't hate this. Are the hints I gave too much? Do you think I portrayed Taki and Natsume well? Did I rush the plot? Hahaha, thanks for reading tho. Comments are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful artwork of Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Midorikawa-sensei.

 **Warning:** English isn't my first language, you might find ineffective sentences. Another typical adventure of Natsume Takashi. Hints of NatsumexTaki.

* * *

This morning, Taki woke up with a slight headache. Her mind was somehow clouded. She forced herself to wash her face and prepared to go to school, hoping that the headache would subside after a while. She had been pretty confident with her immunity since she was kid, though. So, off she went to school.

Fortunately, the headache subsided by the time she got to school. She was going to eat lunch with her friends when she caught Tanuma talking to a sandy-haired boy. She greeted him, "Tanuma-kun, going to the canteen?"

"Oh, Taki," Tanuma waved at her. "Yeah, I'm going with Natsume. Wanna join us?"

The sandy-haired boy smiled at her, but then he noticed something was wrong. "What's wrong, Taki?"

Taki gave him a questioned look. She asked Tanuma, "Tanuma-kun's classmate?"

"Eh?" the boys reacted in unison, staring at each other for a while. "No, we're in different class, though," said Tanuma, confused.

"Ah, is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you, Natsume-kun," Taki said, bowing at Natsume. "My friends are waiting, so I'll be going first. See you, Tanuma-kun."

Taki gave Natsume a polite smile and a nod before she got going. Natsume was dumbfounded. So was Tanuma. Tanuma glared at Natsume. "Natsume, did something happen? You were talking just fine with Taki two days ago."

"Actually, Tanuma," Natsume let out a sigh. "She was kidnapped by a _youkai_ that day when we went home together."

"What?" Tanuma blurted in shock. "Tell me more about it later. But, how come she doesn't recognize you today?"

"I'm not sure. Is she upset—" Natsume then remembered she taught him how to pet someone's head and kissed him in the cheek after that _youkai_ incident. His cheeks turned reddish. "No, I don't know. I'll make sure later."

Tanuma nodded in agreement. "So, what happened exactly that day?"

o o o

"Oh, there she is, Natsume." Tanuma pointed at Taki who was about to go home. They called her and approached her in front of school gate. The girl patiently waited them to catch their breath.

"What is it?" she asked, practically to Tanuma.

"Taki, do you really not know this guy?" Tanuma asked her back, pointing at Natsume. "He is Natsume, you know? We both took care of him when he was shrunk into little kid by _youkai_ , remember?"

"Eh? Shrunk? By _youkai_?" The information was too much to handle at a time. "Does that mean you can see _youkai_ , Natsume-kun? I know Tanuma-kun can only feel their presence. But, being able to see them must be hard."

The respond she gave got them speechless. "What about Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume asked.

Taki giggled. "Do we have sensei who has a cute nickname like Nyanko here?" She then continued, "Right, come to think of it. I don't remember how we become friends, Tanuma-kun. We're in different classes, right?"

"Taki," Natsume stepped forward. "Do you remember the thirteen curse a _youkai_ casted on you last autumn? How did it end?"

"Eh? I remember. It ended after…." She paused to think. She remembered quite vividly when that _youkai_ stepped into her circle and cursed her just because she was looking at it. It was impossible to forget the _youkai_ 's face since it was such a nightmare. But then, did she win the game? Looking at her now, she did win. But, how? She finally realized something was wrong with her memory. She studied Natsume's face, trying to remember what she had forgotten. Her mind became hazy the more she tried to recall.

"Then," Natsume hesitated, "Do you remember kissing me in the cheek after a _youkai_ kidnapped you two days ago?"

That got her by surprise. Tanuma's jaw dropped. "Did she… really?"

Taki shook his head as hard as she can. "I don't!" She covered her mouth. If it were true, how embarrassing it would be!

"Natsume," said Tanuma, trying to sum up things. "She remembers me, but somehow she forgets how we become friends because she got to know me through you. And she doesn't seem to remember you helping her with the game of curse even though she remembers the curse."

"Amnesia?" Natsume guessed.

"Is it normal to lose partially, though? They are particularly about you, Natsume," said Tanuma. "How weird."

"Oooiii, Naa-tsuu-mee," A round calico cat suddenly jumped down from a tree. Natsume was agile enough to catch him. "I want _ikayaki_ at the festival's food stall. Let's go to the festival, Natsume. Go! Go!"

Natsume and Tanuma observed how would Taki respond to Nyanko-sensei. She gritted her lips, trying to resist the cuteness. A second later, Nyanko-sensei was already in her arms. She rubbed her face to Nyanko-sensei's fur like she used to be. "Neko-chan so cute! Natsume-kun's cat? He's so fluffy!"

The boys sighed. "Hey, Taki—"

"Oi, little girl, you never learn your lesson, huh?" Nyanko-sensei interrupted. "You've got some _ayakashi_ smell lingering. Wait, you even got spell casted on you! What a dumb brat, just like Natsume."

"Huh? Sensei, what do you mean?" asked Natsume, ignoring the fact that Taki was still surprised his cat could talk.

"Looks like this girl lost her memory due to _youkai_ 's memory-sealing spell," Nyanko-sensei explained.

"Does that kind of spell really exist?" Tanuma couldn't believe it.

"Ah, that's right, Neko-chan. I had a headache since last evening and my memory seems to be blurry," she said. "I was cleaning up some things at the attic if I'm not mistaken."

Natsume started to worry. "Taki, sorry but can we go to your house today? That _youkai_ might still be inside your house. Your grandfather put a lot of talismans after all."

"How did—" Taki questioned his knowledge about her grandfather. But, since Tanuma didn't seem to question it, "Okay, shall we, then?"

o o o

It didn't take so long for Natsume to find the _youkai_. He found something otherworldly that looked like a mummy, except its bandages fell out and looked pretty messy. The mummy was still wandering around the house, trying to find a way out. Natsume called out to it.

"Oi, Bandage," his voice sounded a bit tougher. "Are you the one who sealed Taki's memory?"

The mummy was taken aback for a while. " _Child o' men, you can see me? Please take me out from this cursed house! I have been wandering and lost and wandering again._ "

"Natsume, did you find the _youkai_?" Natsume heard Tanuma's voice from afar.

"Answer me, _youkai,_ " Natsume insisted, "Are you the one who sealed Taki's memory? What did Taki do that you sealed her memory away?"

Tanuma and Taki finally arrived at the corridor where Natsume was at. The mummy then understood whom Natsume was talking about. " _That little lady broke off my bind yesterday. As thanks, I sealed her disturbing memory away so she can live more happily."_

Natsume couldn't believe what he heard. Did that mean he was unwanted? When such a precious friend thought of that about him, it really did hurt. But, he realized that might be for the best. His wish to not let her get involved in all this mess came true after all. Shouldn't he feel a bit happy? Why did he somehow feel dejected?

"Natsume-kun, what's wrong?" Taki asked as she watched him lowering his head.

Natsume forced a smile. "It's nothing. This _youkai_ seems to be lost. Could you draw him a map to get out from this house? Pay attention to where the magic spells at, too." He then turned to the _youkai_. "Taki will leave a map at this windowsill. Take that map to get out of this house. I'll be going first."

His friends looked worried and confused. Nyanko-sensei quietly followed him. He didn't even pester him about _ikayaki_ anymore. Tanuma smiled awkwardly at Taki, "Can you do what Natsume asked?"

Taki nodded, even though she still looked confused and somewhat sad. "Well then, I'll be going, too. Thanks for having us."

"Tanuma-kun," she said. "Can you tell me where Natsume-kun lives?"

o o o

Natsume was blankly staring outside the window from his room. He kept remembering what the _youkai_ said about him being disturbing memory to Taki. Was he really? A part of his mind agreed with that youkai, but wasn't that a bit cruel? She was a good friend to him. He thought she understood all along. So many reasoning he thought of to deny that he wasn't unwanted couldn't make anything absolute.

"Heart-broken, huh, Natsume?" Nyanko-sensei teased him.

"Shut up, Sensei," he told the fat cat. At the same time, he noticed a girl was standing in front of the gate, looking up to his room. He hurried down to see her.

"Natsume-kun," Taki called him when she saw him opening the door. She looked like she was bothered by something.

"What is it, Taki?" he asked. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Did you able to send the _youkai_ off?"

Taki nodded silently. "More importantly, Natsume-kun, you looked down yesterday after talking to that _youkai_. I was wondering if… it talked about me, too."

Natsume smiled at her. "It's nothing to worry about, Taki."

"Um," Taki paused for a second. "Do you happen to know how my memory of you is sealed away? I don't know why but… it feels like I lost something important to me. If we were really friends, I thought it would be really nice. You are so kind, Natsume-kun, to us and to the _youkai_ , too. I know that by seeing how you talked to the _youkai_ at my house. If it's all true, then I don't want to forget such a kind friend."

Natsume couldn't find a word to reply.

"I know it's rude of me, but could you please help me getting my memory back?" she pleaded.

Natsume felt a relief in his heart. He faced Taki properly. "That's right, I didn't ask you in person back then. Sorry, Taki, for everything. I'll ask Sensei to help, too."

He then rushed back to his room where Nyanko-sensei was sleeping at. "Sensei, help me find that memory-sealing mummy!"

"What, you suddenly look fine, Natsume," he said while stretching his back. "What a troublesome pair of idiots."

With Nyanko-sensei's protest to start off, they began to look for it in the wood with the same old method. They asked around some _youkai_ or flew around the town to look for the _youkai_. Taki was told to wait at a shrine where Nyanko-sensei was once sealed. Natsume wouldn't want her to run around the wood aimlessly. Who knew she could attract some hungry _youkai_ at anytime.

They finally found the mummy near the cliff. Nyanko-sensei in his true form landed in front of it. "Bandage, please undo the spell for Taki."

The messy mummy gave him a puzzled look. " _Why? Isn't the little lady happy with it?_ "

Natsume tried to explain something he just learnt, too. "You might be right at some points. But we can't help living with our memories. Be it happy ones, sad ones, disturbing or even scary ones, they're all precious to us. They are all part of us that make us what we are now. Thanks for granting one of my wish but, now I know it's not what I want it to be."

" _And what do you think the little lady wants?_ " the _youkai_ asked.

Natsume smiled, for once, in confidence.

o o o

Natsume found Taki was lying down at the shrine, unconscious. Nyanko-sensei told him it was the side-effect of undoing the spell, so he let her sleep for a while and waited. When the sun was about to set, she finally woke up, finding that her friend was taking a nap as well while leaning on a pillar. The hazy feeling in her mind was gone. She remembered everything, including her kissing a certain friend.

She blushed as she remembered. "I wish that _youkai_ could only take that one memory."

Her mumbling woke Natsume up. He looked glad Taki was alright. "Taki, do you remember me now?" he asked.

Taki couldn't meet his gaze. She just nodded quietly. "Um, Natsume-kun…" He looked at her carefully that she started hesitating. "Sorry, for everything. About today and… about that time I-I acted hastily—"

"I don't really mind, Taki," he cut before she could finish. Taki looked astonished. "That _youkai_ took your disturbing memory as thanks for breaking off the binding seal. To think that disturbing memory turned out to be me—"

"No!" Taki denied. "That _youkai_ was wrong. You're not disturbing at all, Natsume-kun. The day was bad and you happened to be there to help me, that's all."

Natsume let out a chuckle. "I know. You told me loud and clear, thanks." He practiced what she taught him days ago, petting her carefully. Taki could feel her cheeks were burning.

"You know, Natsume-kun," she said. "Not all disturbing memories have bad meaning."

"Oh, so there's such thing as good disturbance?" he replied, laughing. "That's great then. Let's go home, Taki."

She followed him out of the wood while holding Nyanko-sensei in her arm. She answered him in her mind. " _There is such thing, Natsume-kun. It's different from the thing you get from Fujiwara-san, nor from Tanuma-kun and Nyanko-sensei. I hope you'll find it soon, that good kind of disturbance._ "

* * *

 **Author's note:** I can't believe I found the continuation of this story just a day after I shared chapter 1. I got inspired by Natsume's thought in chapter 1, when he wanted to cut ties with everyone he wanted to protect (what a poor, sweet darling). I hope I didn't go overboard with this. Please don't hate me :(

With this, Same Old Days is officially complete! Thanks for reading. Comments are loved!


End file.
